Slow and Steady
by Peace Faith
Summary: "I really can't." "You really could." "You know you are a bad influence on me." "So I've been told, but aren't you having fun?" A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson. Cam/Hunter
1. Part 1

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: This takes place after "Return of Thunder" but before "Samurai's Journey".

* * *

Part One: The Start

Cam was lost in his work. Mondays were good days. After a long weekend of taking care of the Rangers, Mondays were the first day they weren't around all day. The Winds and Blake had high school to worry about and the remaining Thunder Ranger typically worked as much as he can.

That's why when he was well into his precious morning of Zord maintaining and a presence was registered on its way into Ninja Ops he was put on guard.

However it was just Hunter, "Hey, Cam, What's up?" he asked nonchalantly as he walked closer to the main computer.

Cam turned around in his chair, "Just wondering why you are here?" he commented cutting to the chase.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored."

"Don't you work?" Even though the Thunders had decided to stay and help, he still didn't trust them.

"My hours got cut."

"Well some of us have work to do," He replied showing his impatience.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I was expecting. I'm just here to work out," The crimson ranger said motioning in the direction he was headed.

"You know where the gym is," Cam pushed his glasses up and turned around. He could see the taller guy walking away shaking his head. Cam just rolled his eyes. He wasn't here to make friends.

xxx

After a few hour and a lot of water, Cam felt the need to relieve himself. As he walked down the long hallway towards his preferred bathroom he walked past the open door of the gym. He could hear light noises coming from inside. He knew Hunter hadn't left yet but he had kept to himself that he almost forgot he was around.

As he walked past the large door he instinctively looked inside. He saw the other boy shirtless with his back to the entrance. He was punching quickly at one of the bags. His back was glistening from the hours of exercise. Cam could tell Hunter took good care of himself. He couldn't help but stop and stare for longer than he should have. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly continued on his way. He told himself he wasn't checking him out. He was just appreciating another persons hard work. That was it. On his was back he practically ran past the door. He didn't need to be caught and have to explain something like that.

* * *

A/n: I just wanted to see if there was an audience for this still. it's been almost 15 years since this show has happened but I still always come back to the pairing. I'm purposely keeping this story as simple as possible. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!

 _Teaser: "I feel like you are trying to get me drunk."_

 _"What if I am?"_

 _"It's not going to work."_

 _"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying."_


	2. Part 2

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: This is probably before "Pork Chopped".

* * *

Part Two: A Movie

It was a few weeks of not much. Lothor would send a monster, the team took care of it, and Cam supervised. Wash, rinse, repeat. The team was getting better and stronger. The more they grew the more he had to maintain.

Most days were full of running code and working on projects. His father would be around sometimes but regularly he was meditating, trying to find a solution to his predicament. Blake, Tori, Dustin and Shane had school. They came to Ninja Ops after for practice. Hunter was the only one who wasn't as busy as the rest during the day. Every couple afternoons a week, the crimson ranger would come and briefly bother him.

They had a routine. He came in. They would banter back and forth, usually about Cam being a nerd, Hunter being difficult or The Winds being annoying and then the former would go back to the gym and he would continue his work.

Today was different than normal. There had been an attack the night before. Typically the Rangers were too sore the next day for any real physically activity, but here he was entering Ninja Ops.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked. Cam heard the puff of the seat cushion as if someone sat down. He never stayed long enough to get comfortable.

"I'm checking the Zords for any malfunctions," He replied not moving from the screen. He couldn't miss anything. He was exhausted from all the work he had been doing and that could lead to mistakes.

"Is that completely necessary?"

Cam nodded, "After the battle yesterday, I have to check everything that was used."

"Need any help?"

"Nope. This part is almost finished. Don't you have to work out?" He finally spun around to look at the other man.

"I'm too sore for that," A larger bruise was visible from under his dark red t-shirt.

Cam remembered when Hunter was blasted down yesterday. He had gotten right back up but the fall left its scratch. With the Ranger's healing ability the slightly purple mark would be gone by the night but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain now, "Then why are you here?" he asked.

He looked around like the answer was on the walls then shrugged, "I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, as you can tell, I have to clean up after yesterday's encounter."

"We won that battle so that's means you can hang out with me," The taller boy offered.

"I have a lot of things to do," It was mostly busy work that could wait but he didn't need to know that.

"It'll only be a few hours," he reasoned, "I brought this movie," he said grabbing a box out of his book bag, "and I'm assuming you haven't seen it."

That was true. From the cover it looked like one of those action movies with explosions and not much else.

Cam turned back to the computer, "I can take you to the television, if you want but I need to get this done, "He said as he pressed a few buttons stopping all the movement on the screen. If he set him up to watch the movie alone maybe it would keep him out of his hair for a while.

He motion to Hunter to follow him. He led him to a room off main hallway. It was a smaller, modestly decorated family room type place. It had a small TV set against one wall, an old looking couch and a chair that didn't match.

"I didn't know Ops had a room like this," Hunter said.

"It does and don't tell the others. I don't need Dustin and Shane in here," he put his hand out for the movie and then started to set it up as the other boy sat down on one end of the couch, "I haven't used this in a while so hopefully it still works," he said as the blue screen changed to another indicating that it was still functional.

"You should stay. It's one of my favorite movies and-," he reached in his sack again to reveal a brightly colored plastic bag, "I brought popcorn. You look tired and need a break," the blond opened the snack.

The Asian sighed he could feel weight behind his eyes, "Fine I'll stay but only because I wasn't planning on having lunch," he sat down on the other end of the couch.

Hunter offered him the bag and he took a handful as the movie started. He kind of really did need this.

xxx

What seemed like only a few moments later Cam felt a shake, "The movie is over," He saw two bright blue eyes glowing at him.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked as he straightened himself out.

Hunter laughed, "Yeah and you didn't even make it to the good part."

"Sorry, I guess I haven't been sleep well."

"I wonder why?" the blonde answered sarcastically, "You'll just have to make it up to me the next time I want to go the movies," he smiled.

Cam didn't know how to respond to that. If it was anyone else in the entire world he would have though this was a different kind of conversation. One that was less friendly and more flirty, but this was Hunter, the brooding older brother of Blake, moody thunder ranger with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove. Everything up until this point, the first, second and third impressions had pointed to that but with this recent visit and after getting to know him more maybe he wasn't as hard as he portrayed himself. After all people probably said similar things about him but he knew he was a good person. He just knew the best way to do things the fastest way possibly So it was only fair to give him the chance he would want, right?

The words were out before he could stop them, "Sound good to me."

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: After "Pork Chopped" but clearly still before "Samurai's Journey".

* * *

Part Three: An Invitation

Cam rustled through cupboard looking for something to eat. The lunch he planned on having didn't sound good anymore and it was getting close to the time the rangers to be done with school and in his face for afternoon practice. It was best he didn't deal with them hungry or he could lose his temper.

After the last couple attacks he could feel something in the air. Something big was going to happen and he just could place his finger on it. He was on edge. The whole team was. It didn't help that his father was being overprotective of him. He couldn't avoid feeling like he wasn't doing enough to help. For most of his life he has felt like an outsider looking in. The more he thought about it, the less hungry he got and the more agitated he became. He decided to just eat what he had prepared to focus on something else.

As he heated up the rice and vegetables, he heard foot steps and then a distant voice, "Are you in here?"

It was his usual visitor, "I'm making lunch. Want any?"

Hunter came into the limited kitchen and looked at the food. He grimaced, "That looks way too healthy for me."

"'It's good for your mind, as well as your body'," he quoted his father from the nutrition speech he gave the rangers a few weeks ago.

The blond shook his head and Cam rolled his eyes as he reached for an open bag of chips and tossed it the other boy, "This is more my speed," he said as he caught it and started eating the snack.

Cam finished making his meal as Hunter chomped away. Lately they had been having more interaction and more comfortable silences. They both seemed to be grasping the idea of understanding each other without words: which worked out for both of them.

A few moments passed, "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Hunter asked breaking the quiet as he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth.

"Probably organizing the scrolls," he answered as he pushed a piece of broccoli with his chopstick.

He set down the bag and wiped his hand on his shorts, "Well we have a-um race and I was wondering if-"

"Races aren't really my thing," he interrupted.

"I know that I meant- after the race a group of us are going out and I wanted to know if you wanted to go too."

"What do you mean by 'going out'?"

"Going to some dive bar near my place," Hunter shrugged.

"I think dive bars are even less my thing."

"Oh come on, come out with us. We are going to try and get Tori, Dustin and Shane in."

"That's not making it any better."

"Well, you still owe me for the movie."

He did have a sort of verbal contract that he couldn't remember how he got himself into, "Fine, what time?" He might regret this.

"Nine. We are all meeting at my apartment for a pregame and then after we are walking to bar from my place, and one more thing, no ranger work. We are all just going out to blow off some steam," Hunter answered as the alarm went off signaling it was almost practice time.

He nodded as the crimson ranger ran off to change. He would absolutely regret this.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: This chapter gets a little implied Blake/Tori heavy so hopefully you enjoy that.

* * *

Part Four: A Night Out

It was a warmer than average night for the season. He looked at the the time and it was a quarter past nine. He was earlier than he was planning on being. The drive into town was faster than he expected and after double checking the directions he was given, Cam pulled into the parking lot behind an old apartment building. He hadn't been here before so he wasn't sure what to expect.

He closed the door of his car and placed the keys in his back pocket. He was still tentative about this. He enjoyed spending time with Hunter and on a bigger scale, the rest of the rangers but he wasn't sure about meeting new people.

Besides, most of the interactions he had nowadays were in his comfort zone. This would be the most he was away from Ninja ops since the attack on the schools. He was always there to make sure things were running smoothly and it made him anxious just to be away for this long already.

He removed a device from his pocket. It looked like a blackberry with a small screen and a keyboard. He typed a few commands into the gadget unlocking it and checking some numbers and bars on the screen. They all were where they were supposed to be. He replaced the tool back into his pocket and ventured forward. Everything was fine without him and he was at the apartment. It was too late to go back now.

Walking up to the building he noticed the entrance door was propped open. Maybe it was because of the heat or maybe it was because the Bradley's were expected a lot of company. As he was made his way up the stairs, he noticed the paint was chipping in most corners. The carpet was beat up and the lights flickered with a faint yellow glow. He walked down the hallway as he checked out each door number for the one he needed. He could hear the televisions coming through the walls and some voices. It wasn't a perfect place for them to be living but probably the best they could afford.

As he reached the target door he took a deep breath. He could hear people talking and laughing on the other side. It was now or never. He knocked softly.

Quickly the door was opened and he was greeted by the older brother, "You're finally here. Come in and meet everyone," The dwelling opened up right in the living room and to a table where they all were, "This is Kyle, Dave, Steve and Jim, they are all from the track. We are meeting the rest with girlfriends there. We are the only single guys," Hunter joked feigning sadness.

After a moment Cam asked, "How was the race?"

"Well, that jerk off that's been in the bathroom for the last hour won so as good as expected," he said loud enough for his brother to hear.

Blake poked his head out of the door frame and threw a finger in the air, "Sorry you can't handle me being better than you," he laughed and went back in.

He was sure they were just kidding around.

Hunter grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge and opened one up, "It's actually a good thing he won," he took a long gulp of the beverage, "We needed the money for the rent," He offered a beer to him.

He wasn't much of a drinker to begin with and much less a beer drinker but he figured one wouldn't kill him, so he took it. The bubbles were cold as he took his first sip and the bitterness wasn't any worse than the black coffee he drank most mornings.

The guys chatted about the race. This gave him a chance to notice that three faces were missing. When there was a lull he asked, "Where are the-," he paused before he said The Winds. He didn't want the non-ranger company there to ask what that meant, "Other guys, Tori and them?"

"Blake!" He shouted, "Did Tori say she was meeting us there?"

"Yeah, she had to get ready and the she was driving Dustin and Shane over there."

He nodded then asked a question he had been wondering, "How exactly do you think they are going to get in?"

"Getting in isn't the problem because the place doesn't check at the door. We might have to worry about one of the bartenders. She's the owners daughter and a total-," There were some mumbles from the others about her being a bitch, "-she is a total nerd about the rules," Hunter said clearly censoring himself for Cam's purpose.

"Let's hope she's not working then."

"Exactly," he said finishing the last of his beer and going to grab another one. He looked around at everything in there.

As he was distracted Cam glanced at the tool in his pocket. No light was flashing on the front which meant nothing has changed.

Hunter turned to him and noticed he was doing something but didn't say anything. Instead he called out, "Blake, get out here. I'm beating you buy three now," he said as he opened another beer: The one Cam had was still mostly full.

"Keep you pants on. I'm done. How do I look?" Blake walked over to the table they had been all standing around. He looked the same as he always did but maybe with a little more gel in his hair and what was probably his nicest navy blue shirt on.

Hunter handed him a beer, "You look fine. What are you nervous your girlfriend is going to be there?" he teased.

The rest of the guys laughed and that even got Cam to chuckle a bit, "No and she's not my girlfriend," he protested.

"Just a girl that's a friend?" one of the guys asked as the rest laughed more when Blake's face turned red and he tried to distract them from it with another hand gesture.

* * *

A/n: This chapter was huge so I split it up into a few parts. Enjoy!


	5. Part 5

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Part Five: A Game

The walk to the bar was short. Cam fell behind a few steps and removed his device again. He looked at it and checked a few more details than last time.

He felt a presence fall into step with him, "What's that?" the voice of the crimson ranger asked.

He glanced up and noticed the rest were out of ear shot, "It's a remote tracker, like a mobile Ninja Ops," He whispered.

"I thought I said 'No work' tonight?"

"You can't expect me to ignore all of my responsibilities. Anyway, this only shows me the basics and warns me if sense any disturbances. All looks clear now," He put the tool back in his pocket.

"Don't let me catch you with that again," Hunter winked and then joined the rest of the group.

Cam noticed them turning into a building. Hunter was more than right about it being a hole in the wall. As they entered, the smell of old beer, mold and bleach came to his face. He saw the guys from the apartment greeting more guys and a few girls as they enter. Some were congratulating Blake on winning, some making small greetings but most were trying to get a drink. For once Cam wished the rest of rangers were here.

"What do you want to drink?" Hunter asked. At least with him here he didn't feel as alone.

"I'll have a vodka and soda," he said as he started getting money out of his wallet.

Hunter pushed it away, "You can get the next round," he ordered them drinks and handed him a plastic cup practically full of ice. Cam took a sip that caused him to make a face, "They make them strong here so be careful," the blonde said as he was distracted by a person that had called his name and turned to slap hands with them.

Just then he heard the voice of the yellow ranger making his way into the bar with Shane and Tori behind. He said hellos and greeted all the motocross guys and Tori made her way over to Blake. Cam watched as they all talked and laughed. Dustin was so animated talking to what he assumed were also his friends from the track. Shane nodded along as he tried to get the bartender's attention. The staff behind the bar looked like it was all men so he assumed they were in the clear of the owner's daughter.

Blake and Tori ended up, what seemed comfortably, on the outskirts of the group. She played with her hair unconsciously as he handed her a drink and she thanked him, implying that he had bought it for her. The music was on the louder side but they were getting a little too each others ears than was necessary to talk. There was a small smile on Tori's face every time Blake pulled away as if he had just made her life better. The nervous energy around them was undeniable. He wondered if they really didn't know anything was going on or if the just thought they could fool anyone.

"Sorry to leave you but I had to talk to Kevin about something," he noticed Cam was looking around, "Enjoying the people watching?"

"Of course."

"It's even better if you know all about them," he pointed to one of the guys that was at the apartment before, "He used to date," he pointed at another guy, "his ex girlfriend and she is right there," he pointed at a redhead, "who is now dating him," Before Cam had noticed the four of them talking but now he could see how uncomfortable they all looked.

"That makes it uncomfortable."

"Yeah but they don't know it," he motioned to Blake and Tori, "Like those two. There is clearly a lot going on there but they both deny it on grounds that they are just friend but we all know better than than. I guess it's easier to see things from far away. It's like they are in the eye of the storm and they have no idea what really happening around them until it's too late," He had looked at Cam briefly and he thought he saw a flash of something but he couldn't name it.

"That was deeper than I expected you to get."

Hunter chugged the rest of his beer, "Don't get used to it, because if these keep going down as easy as they are, I'm going to need you carry me home," he said as he tried to get the bartender's attention.

As Hunter ordered another drink, Cam reached into his pocket again for the device. As he went to look he saw a hand flash across the screen and looked up to see the blond shaking his head silently reprimanding him, "You wanna play darts?" Hunter asked.

He put the gadget away, "I'm terrible at darts."

"I bet I'm worse than you."

"I doubt that's possible."

"Wanna prove it? How about winner has to buy the next drink and loser has to buy a shot for both."

"That doesn't seem like much of a wager," Cam hesitated, "I want to be able to drive home tonight."

"I already took your keys, so you are going nowhere."

Cam reached for his back pocket and the keys were gone, "Where are they?"

"At my apartment and if you beat me at darts I'll give them back to you," he started walking over to the dart board.

"When did you take them?" He was shocked that his missed them being stolen.

Hunter leaned in close, "I am a ninja, so you really should have expected this," he grinned then turned to put a few dollars in the machine.

They played their best game but ultimately the taller boy had more practice and won, "So what shot are you buying us?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do two of," he answered.

"A deal is a deal."

"We never shook on it."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Cam felt a slightly larger hand take his, "There now we did," Hunter said but didn't let go. He looked at him like he was daring him to do something. Daring him to make the next move. He wasn't sure what that would be. He wasn't sure what path this was going down and he wasn't sure he even knew which way he wanted it to go.

So he just held on back, "Fine, but you are picking them out," He reaching into his pocket with his free hand and giving him money, "Whatever your favorite is."

Hunter grinned and let go of his hand and went to the bar. Cam felt cold without the contact. His hand was on fire but the rest of his body freezing. Like all the warmth in his body rushed to where the two were touching but now that they were separated something was missing.

Shorty the blond returned with two amber colored shots and two more drinks for them. This would leave Cam with an extra drink.

He scoffed at the items, "I feel like you are trying to get me drunk."

"What if I am?"

"It's not going to work."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying," he handed one of the shots over to Cam and held up the one for him to toast, "To me being better than you at darts."

Before he could reply to that remark, they did the shot and it burned slightly with a cinnamon taste and then warmness spread across his chest. He took a sip of his drink to help with the discomfort.

"See that wasn't too bad?"

"I guess you have good taste in shots."

Hunter laughed, "That might be the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it, because if these keep going down as easy as they are, I'm going to need you carry me home," Cam repeated him from before then finished one of his beverages. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/n: Let me know if you like where this is going. Thanks!


	6. Part 6

Title: Slow and Steady

Description: A simple look into a budding relationship between Green and Crimson

A/n: Longest chapter so far. Please enjoy!

* * *

Part Six: A Line

The crowd had thinned out from before with the majority of the people gone, leaving the rangers, Cam and few other stragglers going strong.

Blake and Tori were in deep conversation but now in a secluded, to them but not actually, booth in the corner which is why Cam thought he saw them kiss a few times.

Hunter and Shane were in a heated game of pool and Dustin was watching them with a small group.

This gave Cam a moment to sneak away and check his mobile Ninja Ops once more. He yawned as he was reassured that everything was working properly. This also gave him a chance to order a water. He hadn't had many more drinks through the night but the edge was undeniably taken off.

He sipped the refreshing beverage as he walked over to the pool table. It looked like Hunter was winning but it was close.

He joined Dustin who was watching, "This is super intense," the yellow clad boy said.

Cam just nodded as he joined the group.

The area around them grew quiet as Hunter sank his last striped ball. He reached for the chalk as he planned his next more. He pointed to the pocket he thought looked the best. He took his shot and the black ball landed into the picked out hole almost too easily. Hunter raised his arms up and cheered as the few people around clapped for him. Even Cam clapped as Dustin went to console his best friend.

Hunter stretched his hand out, "Good game," Shane shook it and repeated the same remark while handing over a twenty dollar bill, "Next round of shots is on me," the blond announced.

The tiny group followed him to the bar as he ordered and then started to pass out what looked like the same amber shots he had been doing all night long. Hunter handed two to Shane who accepted without protest.

Cam had been hanging back as this was all happening. Hunter caught his attention and offered a shot. The darker hair boy tried to refuse but the other just shook his head, reached over and placed it in his hand. The all raised the small cup and downed the liquid inside. He knew it was for sure the same liquor as before. He finished his water trying to help the burning calm down.

The few guys around thanked Hunter and dispersed which left an opening at the counter for Cam to order another water.

Hunter overheard, "Water already? It's not ever the morning yet."

"Very funny but I actually have things I need to accomplish tomorrow."

"I said 'no work' and I'm being nice enough to let you keep that thing in your pocket so the least you could do for me is not worry about tomorrow," he said offering one of the two shots that were left on the bar. He assumed they were for Blake and Tori who had not changed their position at all.

"I really can't."

"You really could."

"You know you are a bad influence on me," He said as he took the offering. One more couldn't hurt.

"So I've been told, but aren't you having fun?"

"Actually a lot more than I expected so thanks for the invite," the mix of drinks and actual enjoyment was causing him to be more open than he would normally prefer to be.

"You aren't the only one," he let the words hang in the air for a moment then motioned to his brother in the corner who was passionately kissing the blonde girl, "That's an image I didn't need to see."

Cam agreed as they downed the last two shots.

xxx

Time had gone by fast and before any of them had noticed the bartenders were announcing last call.

Cam yawned again as he noticed that they only people left were the rangers and himself, "Did you want one more?" He asked the blond standing next to him.

"Obviously," Hunter replied.

"I still owe you one, so I've got this round," he said as he tried to flag down the bartender.

"It's only a round if you get one for yourself."

"Fine but I really need to stop after this then."

"You can stop whenever you want," Hunter said as he received another beer.

"Right, like you would let me," Cam dismissed as he poked at the ice in his glass.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't actually want to do. If that's the case I don't want to be involved," The blonde made sure to maintain eye contact the entire time. That looks was there again. It was a mixture of serious and playful while seeming like he was fighting something inside of himself and gave away too much information. He looked away and frowned.

Cam placed his hand on the taller boys shoulder, "I don't do anything unless I want to so don't worry, I'm having a good time."

Hunter smiled, "Good, for a moment there I almost felt bad."

"Tonight is definitely a night full of firsts then," Cam joked as he tapped his glass against the other's.

They finished their last drink and gathered all the rangers together to leave as the employees practically pushed them out the door.

"I guess this means a slumber party at the Bradley's," Dustin exclaimed as they made their way in the direction of the apartment.

Blake and Tori were leading the way. Blake's arm was draped over her shoulder and he could see him mumbling in her ear and her replying back. He wasn't sure if he was trying to keep up the contact or if he needed her help to walk.

Behind them were Hunter, Shane and Dustin stumbling slightly and talking loudly about how awesome of a night they all had. It was hard to tell who was the drunkest of them all.

What he knew was he was the least drunk of them all. He had counted his drinks and had some water but just to be safe he was going to go up to the apartment for a bit and wait it out. He had to get his keys anyway.

As they entered the apartment he could see the bottles left on the table from the pregame. Immediately Shane called the couch and plopped down and then Dustin rushed to the only other seat suitable for sleeping in the living room.

Blake and Tori scurried past trying not to be noticed and went right into one of the doorways by the bathroom.

Hunter was digging through the cupboard for something to eat when Cam asked, "So where are my keys?"

"You really shouldn't be driving home," he replied not stopping his search for food.

"I'm not even buzzed."

He looked over at him, "Even if that was true, you look exhausted."

Cam did feel like he could fall asleep at any moment, "Those two took all the good spots and I'm not sleeping on the floor," He heard light snoring coming from the couch and recliner already.

"Follow me," He led him toward the door across from the one Blake went into. He turned on a small lamp on top of a dresser. It was clearly the blond's bedroom, modestly decorated and surprisingly neat and he guessed it was only because he was having guests.

"My bed is big enough for both of us," he offered showing him the queen size mattress.

"I'm not sure about that," Something about the gesture was too intimate.

"I have an extra blanket. This is better than the floor."

There was no real reason for him to deny the suggestion but he didn't want to accept it too eagerly, so he tried to change the subject, "I didn't expect you to have such a big mattress."

Hunter sat down on the end out the bed, "It was something Blake and I always wanted so we worked extra shift, did odd jobs, we cut corners in other places," he laughed, "There was a long stretch where we mostly ate bologna sandwiches or rice and beans but eventually we saved up enough money for them," He paused, "When I really want something, I'm not afraid to put in the time and effort to do it the right way," that look was in his eyes again.

But before Cam could examine it deeper, Hunter was up and opened a dresser drawer. He dug around until he got a pair of grey sweatpants and handed them to him, "So you don't have to sleep in your jeans," and then he pulled out a black pair of similar pants and started to unbuckle his belt to change.

This made him nervous, "I'll go use the bathroom," he said as he darted out of the room.

Cam was not used to most forms of intimacy. He was a loner by nature but something about Hunter made him not want to be alone and that scared him.

As he changed into the pants that were a size larger than he would normally wear, he could hear noises coming from Blake's room and he tried to not hear too much.

He returned to the room and Hunter was already lying down on the one side.

He noticed on the table next to the open side was a glass of water and his car keys. Cam took the water and drank most of it. He put his jeans on the ground and placed his device on the table.

He looked over to the other boy and noticed his chest was moving up and down in an even pace so he could only assume he was already asleep. Normally Cam wouldn't share a bed with another person but today was not a normal day for him and if he was being honest with himself he was a little tipsier than he cared to admit and the bed looked almost more comfortable than his own did at the moment. He laid down and removed his glasses as he tried to get comfortable. He noticed the dim light was still on but it was on the other side of the room and he was already nodding off so it wasn't going to be an issue for him.

What could have been a minute or twenty minutes later, he heard a knock of the door. It was quiet at first but the got louder. Cam didn't think it would be appropriate for him to answer the door so he laid there so it seemed like he was sleeping.

Hunter stirred then got up to open the door.

Cam's back was to the door but he recognized the voice, "Do you have a condom?" Blake whispered.

Hunter walked to his nightstand and opened it up. He heard him move a few things around and then heard a crinkle of plastic, "Here but be careful."

"I am being careful," he must have motioned to the prophylactic.

"I mean with her. We are all part of a team and if something happens between you guys or you get bored, it will make this harder for all of to accomplish our goal," he sounds surprisingly mature.

Blake scoffed, "I could say the same thing to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, I haven't seen you this smitten since you know who and we both know how badly that ended."

"It's not what it looks like," he shot back too quickly.

"He's in your clothes and in your bed," The navy ranger reasoned.

"That's exactly my point. I learned from that mistake and am settling for being just friends with Cam for now," Hunter answered.

"Sometimes you can't help it," Blake retorted.

"Well sometimes you just have to," There was a pain in his voice that Cam had never heard before. It was like someone he was denying himself of the thing he desired the most, "Just at least think of my advice okay?"

"Fine Bro, thanks," and the door shut behind him.

Hunter took a deep breath and then the lamp turned off the light and Cam felt his weight back on the bed.

Cam was unsure what to do with this new information. Yes, he had a feeling something more than friendship was Hunter's intentions. Honestly he knew that line of thought was more similar to his own but hearing that it wasn't a secret between the brothers was a shock to him.

Obviously the brothers didn't have any secrets between the two of them but Cam didn't think they were that noticeable. They weren't making out at a public bar in front of everyone but they weren't exactly ignoring each other either. He wasn't even sure there was anything to notice.

But Hunter had made it clear. There was a boundary that he wouldn't cross and he knew it was the right thing. The all had a duty to being part of the team and that was his priority and any type of relationship was nonessential.

But he was afraid that it was already too late to stop what was in motion.

* * *

A/n: Reviews let me know if you like what you are reading.


End file.
